El Gran Mago del Amor
by padfoot-nana
Summary: A Francis le ha tocado hacer de niñero de Alfred y está desesperado: ya tenía suficiente con su propio "hijo", Matthew. ¿Su solución? Explicarles una historia.


El presente fic participa en el reto de DRABBLE del foro Anteiku: Mini-reto: Hetalia. Con los Géneros Parodia y Fantasía.

Palabras: 787

**El Gran Mago del Amor**

Francis no podía más. Quería morir, tirarse por un puente -o tirarse al puente-, drogarse, emborracharse, incluso invocar a los seres fantásticos en los que Arthur creía, todo con tal de librarse de la situación que lo acosaba en ese instante. Suspiró, resignado, y quitó los tapones de cera de sus oídos. Observó a los dos niños frente a él, pegándose -o, más bien, Alfred golpeando a Matthew- y decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Se levantó del sillón y sus pasos, ágiles, lo llevaron hasta el armario de los vinos. Sacó una botella de tinto y una copa, volvió al sillón y se sirvió a sí mismo. Tras catarlo, con el silencio que suponía que los dos niños estuvieran mirándolo fijamente, comenzó a hablar.

—Veamos, niños. ¿Queréis escuchar una historia de cuando yo era joven?—preguntó. El pequeño Matt seguro que querría, al fin y al cabo había crecido acostumbrado al excéntrico rubio con acento extraño. Alfred, sin embargo, se mostraría más reticente. O eso creía, puesto que no tardó apenas más de tres segundos en iluminar su mirada, sentarse de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y asentir vehementemente.

—El mundo era aún joven, de modo que apenas había edificios como ahora, y la gente vivía en casas pequeñas y feas. —comenzó, casi soñador. —Eran otros tiempos, unos tiempos muy diferentes. La vida fluía por nuestras tierras, la enorme Galia y la Gran Bretaña, donde vive Arthur -maldito sea- estaban llenas de magia. Había tanta magia que no sabrías de dónde procedía. Nosotros lo sabíamos, por supuesto, venía de la naturaleza y de las flores, y del amor que fluía libre y…

—¡Aburrido!—exclamó el joven América, bostezando.

—¡Cuéntale lo del dragón, papi Francis!—reclamó Canadá, ilusionado ahora que no estaba siendo golpeado por su primo o hermano o lo que fuera.

—A eso iba, pequeño, a eso iba.

—¿¡Un dragón!?—preguntó Alfred, eliminando todo rastro de sueño de su cara.

—En efecto. En la Galia, en tiempos de magia, había dragones. ¡Montones de dragones! Me encontraba yo un día practicando hechicería junto a Arthur, cuando de pronto, nuestra magia se vio interrumpida y del cielo llovieron las llamas del dragón rojo. Todas las brujas paganas a nuestro alrededor entraron en pánico y no quedó más opción.

—¿Qué hiciste, tío Francis?—preguntó América, con los ojos tan iluminados como el día de Navidad.

—Hice lo que cualquier hombre valiente con mi sensualidad hubiera hecho.—respondió éste, con una sonrisa traviesa.—Llamé a mi ayudante Austria, que en aquél entonces aún no era un país, y él me trajo mis objetos mágicos. ¿Sabéis en qué me convertía gracias a ellos?—preguntó, paciente, bebiendo vino.

Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza.

—Me convertía en el Gran Mago del Amor. Tenía un enorme cetro con una estrella y una capa y un gorro de mago. Y con mis poderes maravillosos de amor y paz, me enfrenté al dragón.

—¿Pudiste derrotarlo, papá?—preguntó Canadá, preocupado a pesar de que conocía la historia.

—Cuando encontré al Dragón, había alguien que se me había adelantado, pequeños. Arthur, el irresponsable de Arthur, estaba intentando invocar sus poderes inferiores para derrotar el mal del dragón, y había sido capturado por la bestia sin ningún miramiento. Inglaterra fue destruida pero aún podía salvarle a él de la muerte.

—¡Ala! ¡Pero si había derrotado a mi papá entonces tú no podías hacer nada contra él!—exclamó Alfred, casi indignado.

—Al contrario. Volando con mi capa mágica, me enfrenté al enorme dragón finalmente. Recorrimos grandes valles y montañas, mi magia y su fuego se encontraban constantemente y las gentes de Francia aún recuerdan aquellas luces en el cielo. Caímos sobre árboles, quemamos bosques, destruimos aldeas. Nuestra batalla fue larga y costosa, fue una batalla terrorífica que me hizo emplear casi todo mi poder de amor.

—¡Pero lo derrotaste! ¿Verdad?—preguntaron los pequeños, angustiados.

—Fue una batalla dura, y no parecía que pudiera ganar, pero mi sensualidad y belleza finalmente triunfaron sobre la fealdad de las escamas del dragón. Y con un último rayo de energía de amor el Dragón quedó reducido a un adorable dragoncito de peluche que ahora mismo tiene Mattie en su cuarto.

Los ojos del joven se iluminaron aún más.

—¿Mi Dragón Nessy es el Dragón Rojo al que derrotaste hace siglos?—preguntó, entusiasmado.

Francis asintió.

—En efecto. Ahora está indefenso gracias a los grandiosos poderes del gran Mago del Amor.—confirmó.

—¡Alfred, vamos a jugar con el Dragón Rojo! ¡Lo derrotaremos también!—propuso Matt, con una enorme sonrisa. América se lo concedió y salieron ambos corriendo.

Francia, finalmente, pudo relajarse en el sillón y beber vino tranquilamente.

¡Quién le mandaría a él hacer de niñero!


End file.
